The Legend of Zelda The spirit lantern
by Tyetnic
Summary: This is an original idea I had for a game, it is not done yet, but I hope you enjoy it!


Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction.

1.

In the darkness of the blacksmiths quarters lit only by the small fireplace and flying sparks, Link, the royal smith is preparing swords for the troops of the Hylian Army. Sweat ran down his soot covered face. The swift motions of the hammer in hand pounded the metal of the blades shape into perfection. With the blades finished, he dips them into a cauldron of water carried by hand from Zora's Domain. Link makes sure that all of his creations contain a little of Hyrule inside the blade. Metal mined from Death Mountain, fire from the volcanoes of the Goron tribes and water from Zora's Domain. He is always lost in his work. He enjoys it very much.

Link carefully places the newly crafted blade on a shelf designed for that purpose. The door opens and a burly man with a large shape and a long, red beard steps in. "Eye lad. Ya almost done here?" Said the man in a deep, hardy tone.

"Yeah. I'm all set to close the shop." Said Link, exhausted from a hard days work. "Anything more you need me to do Ghozin?"

"Nah. Ya do too much already boy." Replied Ghozin. He was the owner of the Hyrule Blacksmith shop not too far from the castle. Link was his apprentice. "Ya need a vacation." Ghozin paused. "In fact, I think I'll give ya the day off tomorrow, wadaya say lad?"

"Really? Thanks..." Link paused to think about it. "but no thanks. I still have plenty of swords to make before I think about taking a vacation." The truth was, his job was kind of like his vacation. He didn't want to take the day off. But Ghozin knew that there was one thing that would get him to do so.

"Oh really?" Ghozin reached into his pocket and took out a note. "Because the mail deliverer came by a while ago, and brought me this. I think ya might be interested." He handed Link the letter, Link opened it and read it out loud thoroughly.

_Dear Link:_

_ I have been very impressed with your work _

_ lately, and so have the troops. I am glad to have_

_ chosen someone as capable as you. I am having my_

_ birthday party in a few days and I would like _

_ to invite you there. I hope very much that you _

_ will go and celebrate with me. I also have _

_ something for you if you do happen to go. _

_ But don't in any way think that I'm doing this _

_as an incentive for you to go, its only as a friend._

_ Princess Zelda._

_ P.S. You work too hard. Please take a vacation._

Ghozin laughed hardily. "So, the princes agrees with me eye?" Link was a good friend with the princess. That's one reason why he had his job in the first place. Anything that had to do with one, the other was usually there. "So, will ya do it? Fer the princess?"

Link took a deep breath. "Okey." Link said as he exhaled. "I'll take a day off." He was excited, and Ghozen knew it. Link wiped the sweat off of his forehead and brushed off his clothes.

"Good lad! Don't worry, I'll take care of shop tomorrow ey." He pat Link on the back sturdily. "Its getting late boy, you should go hit the sack."

Link nodded his head. "Thanks Gozin. I owe you one." Link said greatfuly.

"Ah its nothin lad. Ya already do so much fer me already boy. Now get some rest." Link left the dark room and went home.

That night, Link couldn't think of anything but Zelda's party. 'What should I get her?' Link thought to himself. 'Perhaps a horse from Lon Lon Ranch? But she already had so many. What does she enjoy? Music? Yes... she loves music. Perhaps an instrument. I can use my day off to buy one!' Then he realized. 'But anyone could just "buy" someone an instrument. I know! I'll make one for her.' Minutes after he made up his mind on what to get the princess, he fell deeply asleep.

2.

"Link..." said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Link..." Said another voice. Three fairies were circling around him. One red, one blue and one green. They each had a strange golden aura surrounding them in the shape of triangles.

"Help us Link." Said another voice. "Please help us Link." There were visions of a black, shadow like creature with one eye in the center of its body. Another fairy appeared. This one was Orange. It had the same triangle shaped aura surrounding it, yet this one was red and the triangle was upside down.

A strange temple appeared in front of Link. There were four torches, two on each side of a large door. The torches were unlit. There were symbols on each of the torches. Resembling water, fire earth and air. What did this mean? Was it only a dream? It probably was, yet it was so vivid he could almost feel the grass on his feet and the wind in the air. There was one more vision in his dream. Princess Zelda falling into a never ending darkness. Her shrieks of terror were so real. Link wanted to reach down and get her, but he could not move.

"ZELDA!" Link snapped up on his bed. His hand stretched forward. He was sweating heavily. His breathing was fast and uneven. His heart was pounding against his chest. Link was in his room. He looked around to see if something was wrong. It was early in the morning. No sine of any disturbances.

"A... A dream..." Link said still shaken from his dream. "Just... a dream."

He got out of his bed, and changed into his out of work clothes. A green tunic, comfortable white pants, brown dirty boots and his favorite green cap. He took his tools with him just in case he needed them. He usually does need them for something while he is gone. There was one situation where there was a wild octorock in town and he had to take it out with a hammer and multi purpose knife.

He searched the town for any place that he could use to build the perfect instrument for Zelda. First of all, what instrument would best suit her? He ran it all through his head, but none of them would work.

'Zelda is practicing the harp, so I can't get her that.' Link thought to himself. Then he stumbled upon a street performer playing music on the street. She held a strange wind instrument in her hand. It looked like a whistle at the top, but it had an air chamber facing the left of her. It had holes placed in certain areas of it. The entire thing was painted violet. The mouth piece had a gray ring on it with three yellow triangles stacked on each other making a pyramid shape. It was unique. Link walked up to the street performer.

"Excuse me ma'am." Link said to the woman. She had sky blue hair and wore a deep blue dress. She was beautiful on her own. She glanced up and stopped playing. It's not that hard to guess that she had pretty, twinkling blue eyes too.

"Yes?" The woman said softly. Her voice was enough to make the sturdiest of men melt into the ground in awe.

"Um... Might I ask what that instrument is called?" Link said slightly shaken.

The woman giggled at the blushing young boy. "This is an ocarina. I made this one myself. Do you like the sound?"

"Yes ma'am!" 'An ocarina.' Link tried to get that name memorized. "Might I ask what it's made of?"

"Mostly clay. Were you interested in getting one?"

"Actually I was going to build an instrument that best suits this person I know..." Link vaguely recognized the voice of this woman. But he paid little attention to it. He tried to memorize the look of it so he could make one of his own.

"Well I could give you this one." Said the woman.

"Oh, no I couldn't take this from you." Link replied.

"Its fine, I don't mind." said the woman reassuringly. "I'm happy to give gifts to strangers."

"It's just I don't even know you and I don't want to..." Link was interrupted.

"My name is Nayru." Said the woman quickly. "Now we know each other." Link hesitated for a moment. He reached for the ocarina, then lowered his hand. "Come on. It's a gift from me to you, Link."

Link's eyes widened at the woman. He hadn't told her his name. How could she have known it? He heard a small giggle behind him and turned around. Nothing. He glanced back and saw that the woman had disappeared and in Link's hand was the ocarina.

3.

Zelda was getting ready for her party. It would be a formal, nothing special event. She would be 17. Plenty of people would be there. There would be music, dancing, food. An average royal party. Only, Link would be there. He was the icing on the cake for this party to be perfect. Zelda had loved Link for years now and would let him know tonight. She didn't want anything special from him. All that would make it amazing is that he would be there. Zelda spent all day making sure she looked perfect.

"Are you almost ready Zelda?" Said the king, Giovanni Hyrule. "You've been in there all day. Is something wrong?"

"No father." Zelda said reassuringly. "I'm fine, don't worry yourself."

The king nodded his head and smiled. "Some of the guests have arrived, I think its about time you headed down to the ballroom."

Zelda was lost in thought. "Yeah. Ok, just a second." Zelda said paying little attention to what her father said. The king left the room and down to the party. Zelda was staring blankly into the mirror.

"You know, you really should head down stairs." Said a woman's voice in the corner of the room. Zelda took a quick breath of surprise and shock.

Zelda panted. "What did I say about 'popping in' at these random times, Din." The woman giggled.

"I'm only having a little fun, c'mon Zel." The woman had a dark, tan skin, blazing red, long hair in a ponytail and wore a dark purple, gerudo style dress. Din was one of Zelda's friends, she was an important person yet few people knew about her.

"So what brings you here?" Zelda asked with regained composure.

"I just thought me and the girls would come check out your party. Is that ok?" The woman's brown eyes twinkled in the light of the chandelier.

"Uh... Yeah. Sure." Zelda knew they loved parties. "Just try not to do anything people might find strange." Zelda knew Din in particular had a knack for doing that.

"Me? Strange?." She giggled happily. "Now when am I ever strange, Zelda?" Din said sarcastically.

"Please, Din... For me. Just this one day." Zelda said very seriously.

Din sighed. "Alright. Nothing out of the ordinary." She said with a small grin on her face. "But more and more people are here, Zel. I think you should head down stairs." She winked. "I think Link is already here too." Din walked down to the party.

"Link is here?" Zelda said to herself. She quickly got up and hurried down stairs. She expected to see Din on the way down, but she had vanished. Zelda paid no mind to it though.

When the princess made it down the hall into the ballroom, there were more people than she expected, her father must have invited a few extra.

Link felt very crowded in that room, there had to be at least a hundred people there. He didn't think Zelda knew that many people. He kept the ocarina in his pocket so he wouldn't drop and/or break it. Link had prepared something special for the princess the day before. It wasn't much, but it was special all the same.

Within the crowd, there was nobody that link saw that he recognized. People were talking amongst themselves, but he tried to listen for Zelda's voice. There was a small opening in the mass of people, and for a brief moment, he saw the young woman that he met the day before. She glanced at him for a second and gave him a short wink. Then the crowd covered her over. Link was still looking in that direction while he was walking and bumped into the person in front of him.

"Oh. Excuse me boy." said the man in a deep tone. He glanced down at the boy. "Oh, Link, welcome." Said the man in a hardy tone. It was the king of Hyrule.

"Oh. Your majesty. I'm sorry." Link said slightly bowing down.

"Ah its alright lad." The king said patting link on the back. "You don't need to bow today, its my daughter who should be getting the recognition."

Link looked up. "About that sir. Do you know where she is? I have her present with me and I would like to give it to her."

"She's over there boy." Giovanni pointed towards a bundled crowd of people. "But good luck reaching her." He patted Link on the back and walked away, talking to more people.

Zelda was talking with plenty of people at once. These were some of the people she invited herself. They were all her friends, but still no Link.

"So, have you told Link yet?" Said one girl in the crowd of people.

Zelda nodded. "Not yet, but I'm planning on it tonight." She said looking around, wondering where he was.

"Tell me what?" Said an all too familiar voice outside of the group. The crowd broke in two and reveled a young, tall man in green, with wavy brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. It was Link.

4.

"Sorry I wasn't able to see you for a few weeks, Link. I was busy." The lovestruck princess said to the young man. "What do you think of the party?"

Link took a look around the room. "It's nice. You do throw great parties after all."

Zelda blushed. "Thanks."

Link then remembered Zelda's present in his pocket. "Oh. I have something for you." Link reached in his pocket and took out the ocarina. He spent the whole morning polishing it to make it look nice. "Happy birthday Zelda."

Zelda's eyes lit up at the sight of the violet ocarina. She looked over to the blue haired lady Nayru in surprise. Nayru turned her head and winked to Zelda. They obviously knew something that Link did not.

"Um." Zelda paused in awe. "Thank you Link. Its perfect." Zelda smiled and reached for the ocarina. Then, Link's eyes widened.

"Hold on for a second." Link said as he pulled his arms toward himself. "I wrote you a song on it, would you like to hear it?" The princesses eyes lit up when he heard it.

"Of course!" the princess said awed. She had not expected him to get her this much.

"I named it too, but its kind of embarrassing."

"Come on, its alright. What is it called?"

"Zelda's L...Lullaby." Link said, embarrassed by what he had said. The girls in the group Awwed at the name of the song.

Link put the ocarina up to his mouth and, for a moment, forgot how to play it. Link played a note to get himself acquainted with the rhythm. "Ok, here it is."

Link played the first note perfectly and then went on from there. By the end of the song, the entire ballroom was silent. Link felt awkward by the lack of sound.

Zelda was overwhelmed with happiness. She ran over to the young man who wrote the song for her and gave him a hug. Link's eyes widened at his friend, now clinging to him like static, and eventually hugged her back. The room became filled with talking again. No doubt about what had just happened.

"Thank you Link." Zelda said in tears. She then remembered the gift that was made for link. She had used her own design and by the best people for the job. "I'll be right back. I have something for you." Since Link had been going to Zelda's birthday parties, they had an unofficial ritual that they would swap gifts that they had for each other.

She headed upstairs and saw a young girl about nine years old with lime green hair in a small green dress. "Are you looking for this Zelda?" Said the child in a playful voice.

"Thank you for getting this for me Farore." Zelda said with a sigh of relief. She took the gift from Farore and went down stairs. "Tell your sisters I need to see them after the party ok!" Zelda yelled up the hall.

"Ok, I will!" Replied the young child.

When Zelda made it down stairs, she made sure to hold the gift behind her back, covered by her dress so Link was surprised when he got it.

Link was in the group of people Zelda was in before. The girls were asking questions to the boy about his thoughts on Zelda. Though, to Link, it was more like he was being interrogated.

"Excuse me girls." Zelda said. The girls left the area and there was just Link and Zelda in that part of the room. "I had this made from the best I could find. There not nearly as good as the ones you make though." Zelda lifted from behind her, a sword in her hands.

Link's eyes widened at the blade in its sheath. The sheath was covered in leather. Link put together that it was wooden on the inside. There was a red gem in the center of it surrounded by a ring of gold. The handle was made of bronze with a leather hand grip. There was a 'U' shaped hand guard with another red gem in the center of it.

Link's hands trembled slightly as he reached for the sword. It was comfortable to hold from the handle, it was light and well balanced. He took the sheath off and revealed a shiny, steel blade. The design was nearly perfect. Link looked closely at the bottom of the blade and saw his name engraved into it. Link took a quick swing for testing purposes.

"This is a great sword." Link said approvingly. "Thank you princess. It will be treasured always." Link smiled. And looked back at the sword. "Might I ask who made this sword?"

"Would you be surprised if I said Ghozin made it?" Zelda said smiling.

"Ghozin made it?" Link said surprised. "I guess I can't blame him for not telling me." Link laughed slightly still impressed with the swords design. Link looked around and noticed not many people were there anymore and it was getting late.

"Oh. It's getting late, I should probably leave soon." Link said realizing he was getting tired.

"Can't you stay a while?" Zelda said sounding slightly unhappy. "Just a little longer." Zelda was begging and pleading on the inside.

Link saw her sad, twinkling eyes and just couldn't say no to her. "Alright. But I can't stay much longer." Link said giving in to the princess.

5.

Zelda had soon realized she told Nayru, Din and Farore to see her after the party was done. There wasn't much she could do about that.

Link had noticed the blue woman yet again. He felt inclined to go to her and ask who she was and how she knows the princess, but then she, and two other girls came over to him and Zelda.

"You wanted to see us?" Said the blue haired one. 'Nayru was her name.' Link thought to himself.

"I think we need to talk in somewhere more private, girls." Zelda said quietly. The four girls began walking to the staircase and one of the girls had noticed Link was still back there.

"Come on, you to, Link!" Said the green haired child. Link was surprised to know that she knew his name as well.

Hastily, Link caught up to the girls and was lead up to a small room with only a table and a few chairs. The table had a painting of three golden triangles stacked on each other. Link had seen that before somewhere.

Zelda took a deep breath. "I think its time girls." She glanced to all three of the women, and they nodded their heads. "This has been a secret in our family for generations, but I think its time the secret was told. The information will help you better understand the history of Hyrule better."

"The history of Hyrule?" Link said, confused. "Is there something I should know?"

The three women got up and walked over to Link. They touched each others hands. "Let us show you what we mean. The origin of Hyrule." They all said in unison. Link was getting freaked out a little, but he went along with it. The confused boy then reached out and touched their hands.

Link's eyes were then shut. When he opened them, nothing. Nothing was there. Just a black, colorless darkness. Link then heard the three girls voices speak at once.

"Long ago, before Hyrule, before anything, there was nothing. No life, no spirits, no light, time stood still." There voices were calm and cool. "The only thing in existence were three golden goddesses. One of power, one of wisdom and another one courage." Three golden statue like beings circled each other. In a cosmic dance of blue, green and red aura.

"The goddess of power, with her flaming arms, carved rock into the world and created the red earth." The red aura statue then bolted into a small ball of light and it exploded into a large red boulder. "The goddess of wisdom then poured her knowledge into the world and created law." The blue aura statue then circled the rock at high speeds. A blue light emanated from the large red planet, representing the sky. "Lastly, the goddess of courage, created the living creatures and the plants in order to uphold the law." The green aura statue then circled the planed and created the oceans and plants.

Link closed his eyes again and he felt everything change back to normal. He opened his eyes once again. Link took a deep breath as if the whole time he had held it. He fell to the ground sweating and grabbed on to the side of the table.

"Link!" Zelda immediately took hold of his arm and pulled him back up to his feet. Link's breathing steadied and he stood up.

"Who.." Link then calmed down a little. "Who are you girls?" There was a slight panic in his voice. Silence filled the room. Link then looked to Zelda. "Do you know them?" He said calmly.

Zelda gave a sigh. "Yes..." Then she paused. "Yes I do know them." Din then gave Zelda a wink.

"I think its ok to tell him." Said the red haired woman. "We knew it would happen eventually."

"Knew what would happen?" Link began to slightly panic again. "What's going on here?"

Farore then gave a small laugh. "You might want to close your eyes for a few seconds." The three then closed there eyes and formed a circle. They all joined hands and took a deep breath.

The room was filled with a blinding, golden light coming from the three, strange women. Link and Zelda both shaded there eyes with there arms and closed them as tightly as they could.

"Whats happening Zelda!" Link yelled to the princess standing across the light from him. Small flashes of lights in the shape of golden triangles appeared from them as the light faded to a stop.

Link needed a moment to realize that the light had seized, opened his eyes slowly and moved his arm to see three polished golden statues with strange auras surrounding them. The statues looked like the one in the vision. They were the figures of Din, Farore and Nayru.

6.

"Power, wisdom and courage. Together as one." The three said together in echoed voices. Link was astounded at the moving statue like things.

"So... you three are the..." Link said shaken. He paused.

"Yes... We are the three who created the land of Hyrule." Said Farore.

"Power." Din said in a strong voice.

"Wisdom." Nayru said softly.

"And courage." Farore replied.

Link then turned to Zelda. "How long have you known this?" Zelda took a long pause.

"It has been a family secret since the first king of Hyrule." Zelda said in a small tone.

"Why is it a secret? Shouldn't people know?"

The four girls then stopped for a moment. "That's the thing, Link." Said Farore. "When we created the triforce, we had no idea what it did. It was made when we left this world."

"The triforce is the reason nobody can know about all of this." Zelda replied.

"Its essence is beyond even our power." Farore said signaling to her sisters. "When one gets a hold of it, unexplainable things happen."

"Like what?" Link said, confused. "How bad can it be?"

"If the holder of the triforce had a pure soul, the world will be shrouded in light and peace." The three girls then sighed. "However, if the holder has a heart of evil..." silence filled the room. "The world will fall into chaos and despair."

"The worst part is that when it is touched, the wishes of the person will come true. That is the biggest reason. If word gets out, we will have the worlds largest and most deadly war on our hands."

They seemed scared by the thought of it.

"The world is too precious to us to be destroyed over all that." Said Nayru.

Then Link said; "The one thing that I understand the least is... why did you tell me?"

"Because I feel that we can trust you with the secret." Zelda replied.

"That's not the whole reason." Din added. "If you know about this then it will help you better understand our situation."

"Situation?" Zelda sounded confused. "You did not tell me about a situation." She now had an air of worry to her voice.

"Well, we did not tell you because..." Nayru's voice sounded timid. But she was interrupted by Din.

"We knew you would not tell Link if it had to do with danger." Din said bluntly. "You would have insisted to do it yourself. And that can not happen." Then she turned to Link. "We should show you something. The three then approached Link and placed their shining gold hands upon his head.

Link then said. "What are you..." Then the whole world seemed to shatter into glass, leaving behind a semitransparent flaming landscape of blue, green and red.

"There is another chapter of our story. One that we have not told anyone." The voice was a combination of all three women.

7.

"Before the land of Hyrule, before we even existed, the world was an endless void of nothing. Darkness. Insanity. Going on forever. At the center of this darkness, there lived a creature. This was no ordinary creature, Link. He _was_ in fact the darkness that spread over the void. His name was Ghoma." Then, in Link's head, flashed an image of total blackness. Deep within the dark void was a large, evil red eye.

"The eye..."


End file.
